LA BROMA DEL AMOR
by claireasamiya
Summary: Chris se molesta al ver como Jake coquetea con su novia Sheva, asi que tratara de vengarse de el, sin saber que hará que una pareja se enamore sin que lo esperaran,ESTA HISTORIA ES UN YAOI JAKE X PIERS CON UN POCO DE SHEVA X CHRIS, Y ES DE UN AMIGO QUE LE AYUDÓ A SUBIR UNAS HISTORIAS, EL ESCRITOR SE LLAMA MANU (ONE SHOT YAOI)


**Hola, esta historia no es mía, le ayudó a un amigo a subir unas historias ya que el no sabe como, esta historia es un Yaoi, no soy muy fan de este tipo de pareja en Resident pero todo sea por ayudar**

**ESTA HISTORIA LE PERTENECE A MANU**

* * *

**LA BROMA DEL AMOR**

**Hoy era un día normal en la BSSA, Chris Redfield preparaba una sorpresa para Sheva y ya tenia todo planeado **

CHRIS hoy le pediré a Sheva casarse conmigo, todo saldrá perfecto

**Chris ve a Sheva con Jake y se esconde para escucharlos**

JAKE Sheva como estas?

SHEVA bien Jake que quieres ahora?

JAKE pensaba como es que sales con Chris si es un gorila?

SHEVA que dices mercenario de cuarta

JAKE como que mercenario de cuarta, yo soy mas hombre que tu querido Chris y beso mejor que el

**Chris estaba un poco celoso y ve a Jake agarrando a Sheva por la cintura, cuando se va acercando a su cara, Jake termina besando a Sheva en la mejilla , se dan cuenta que Chris lo ves y sale corriendo todo triste **

CHRIS no, maldito, como se atreve?, es un malnacido, como se atreve besar a mi Sheva

**Chris esta celoso y triste, y a pesar de tener casi cuarenta años se chupa el dedo y coje un oso de peluche que Claire le regalo de niños**

CHRIS osito haz visto eso verdad?, merezco venganza no crees?, se va enterar ese mercenario mal educado, ya vera

SHEVA Jake que hiciste idiota?, sabes que Chris es muy celoso y sensible, te das cuenta de lo que acabas de provocar tonto?

JAKE sensible? por favor, el mato a mi padre no?

SHEVA si pero era porque era un monstruo, además que no debiste hacerlo

**Jake se ríe y Sheva lo ve con odio **

SHEVA cállate Muller, porque no te vas idiota…eres un inútil

JAKE inútil?, yo soy mejor que Chris Redfield

SHEVA si? Y entonces porque Sherry ya tiene novio y te dejo en la friendzone? jaja

JAKE como te atreves

SHEVA pues por no eres un hombre de verdad

**A Chris se le ocurrió una idea, una broma para Jake como venganza sonríe con una sonrisa maliciosa en sus labios ,Chris ve a Sheva y se acerca a ella**

CHRIS Sheva..Veras… yo….

SHEVA no tienes decir nada ya paso

**Le sonríe**

CHRIS Sheva tengo decirte algo

**Chris estaba nervioso**

SHEVA si dime

**Chris se pone de rodillas y le muestra un anillo**

CHRIS Sheva, te casarías conmigo?

SHEVA si Chris

**Lo besa y Chris le pone el anillo**

CHRIS bueno, todo arreglado, solo queda una cosa por hacer

SHEVA que

CHRIS venganza

**Chris ya sabía como vengarse de Jake, ve a Piers con un uniforme que usaran el y Sheva para una misión, ambos usarían capucha y no se les vería la cara, Jake va a donde creía estaba Sheva ya que le había mandado una nota diciendo que le gusto el beso y que ahora quería otro beso pero esta vez en los labios, para ver si era un hombre de verdad**

JAKE hola mi morena como estas?

PIERS (**PENSANDO) **_**[**__mi morena?, me estará confundiendo con Sheva ]_

**Chris y Sheva ven todo por las cámaras de seguridad, Jake agarra a Piers de la cintura **

PIERS que vas a….

**Jake besa Piers antes de que hablara y de percatarse que era Piers**

JAKE _[uh sus labios son tan suaves y calientes_]

PIERS _[Jake me esta besando y no se que hacer, pero… si besa muy bien, espera que estoy pensando]_

**Jake se separa y Chris Sheva hablan por los altavoces**

CHRIS Y SHEVA Jake, te gusto el beso?

Jake confundido y sorprendido coge la capucha, la quita para ver con quien se beso entonces y ve a Piers

JAKE que mierda es esto?

**ya enfurecido y sonrojado**

CHRIS-ja, mi venganza

JAKE tu mal nacido

SHEVA pero si se nota que te gusto el beso

**Sheva se burla de Jake y el se va enojado y confundido, Piers al ya no estar en shock también se va, Jake llega a su apartamento **

JAKE como se atreven?, bese a Piers y lo peor de todo es que no puedo sacarlo de mi cabeza

PIERS Jake me beso, y creo que me gusto, estoy bastante confundido

**Pasaron unos días en los cuales Jake se los paso todo el tiempo pensado en Piers, y se da cuenta que era bisexual ya que le habia gustado besar a Piers, sin mencionar que tenia sentimientos por el, va a su casa a verlo**

**Toca la puerta**

PIERS ya voy

**Piers abre la puerta y ve Jake que entra a su casa**

PIERS que haces aquí? _[Estoy confundido. por que me di cuenta que tengo sentimientos por Jake]_

JAKE hola cachorrito como estas?, me dijeron que no estabas en tu despacho

PIERS bueno es que no quería ir debido a lo paso entre nosotros, bueno yo…

JAKE-veras, de eso quería hablar

PIERS bueno que quieres que hablemos? nos besamos, eso fue lo que paso

JAKE justo eso es lo quiero hablar, sobre la broma de Chris y Sheva, desde ese día paso algo

PIERS que pasó?

JAKE bueno, veras, después de aquello no he dejado de pensar en ti mi cachorrito

PIERS que dices?

**Jake estaba confundido y preocupado**

JAKE Piers, veras, creo que te amo

**Jake estaba sonrojado**

PIERS que tu me amas?

JAKE si y se que tu a mi no

PIERS-veras, yo…

JAKE ya lo se, no me amas, solo quería decírtelo, vaya que estupidez estoy haciendo, será mejor que me vaya

**Jake se intenta ir pero Piers le agarra la mano**

PIERS no te vayas, yo también te amo Jake, y mucho

**Jake al oir eso abraza a Piers**

JAKE OH mi cachorrito

**Besa con ternura a Piers y este le devuelve el beso**

JAKE _[es increíble, al final mi cachorrito me ama y yo a el, esos labios son tan suaves, Tan carnosos, son mi droga_

PIERS-_[esto es increíble, Jake Muller, el mercenario que se enoja con facilidad me ama, y yo a el, es hermoso, sus labios son esponjosos y sabrosos}_

**Al separarse por falta de aire Jake y Piers sonríen**

JAKE te amo cachorrito, lo que hizo Chris y Sheva fue una broma de amor, y ahora…. hay que vengarse de ellos

PIERS-pero como?

JAKE tengo una amiga llamada Asamiya, tal vez nos ayude,

PIERS muy listo

JAKE si pero ahora ven aquí

**Besa a Piers y hacen el amor durante horas después de todo planeaban su venganza, al día siguiente anunciaron su relación, Chris se burlaba de ellos pero la pareja tenía una as bajo la manga, el día de la boda de Chris y Sheva llegó, se casaron, pero en la fiesta, Jake toma el micrófono y les da a todos los invitados unos sobres**

JAKE verán compañeros, podrán ver que dentro de esos sobre hay unas imágenes las cuales están ahora por todo el Internet, y lleva seis millones de vistas

**Todos los abren y se ríen **

JAKE OH Chris sabes lo que es?, te lo mostrare en esta pantalla

**Pulsa un botón y se muestra a Chris con su oso de peluche abrasados y chupándose el dedo diciendo cuanto quería su osito, Chris estaba avergonzado, encima Jill y Claire se reían a mas no poder, Chris furioso va hacia Jake**

CHRIS como te atreves tu…

**Pero es interrumpido por Piers**

PIERS capitán querías eso o mostrar fotos de Sheva con poca ropa apareciendo en un calendario

CHRIS como se atreven?

PIERS mira el calendario

**Chris ve la foto de la primavera, ve que lleva una falda corta**

CHRIS en verdad no era tan malo

PIERS ve ahora otoño capitán

**Ve a Sheva con una camisa pegada y se le nota su figura y un poco de sus pechos**

Chris se molesta un poco

PIERS ahora de invierno

Chris ve a Sheva con ropa de invierno con un gorrito de lana y chaqueta navideña pero hacia poses llamativas donde encima se da cuenta que en su pantalón se le nota mucho trasero y su figura, Chris trataba de calmarse

JAKE oye Chris mira verano

**Chris se pone nervioso y mira el mes de junio, Sheva con una camisa, se vea mucho sus atributos y sus piernas gracias un pantalón corto, el mes julio ve a Sheva con un bikini pequeño que no deja a nada a la imaginación, Chris está hecho una furia cuando vio el mes de agosto su enfado llegaba convertirse en el increíble Hulk, Sheva llevaba un mini sostén y la parte de abajo solo una tanga pequeña, se nota su trasero que no deja nada a la imaginación, mira hacia Jake y Piers**

CHRIS son unos….

JAKE oye,ya se vendieron unas cuatrocientos copias

CHRIS AH vengan aquí

**Chris corre pero Piers suelta un gato que traía y se lo lanza a Chris que empieza a ponerse mal y le salen granos**

CHRIS soy alérgico a los gatos quítamelo

JAKE bueno nos vamos, pero antes

**Jake coge con su supervelocidad a Chris, lo cuelga en el perchero dejando ver sus calzoncillos rosa**

JAKE vaya, eso no lo esperaba

**Toma a Piers y se van en la moto, se dirigen a su casa**

PIERS creo nos pasamos

JAKE no, además ellos nos hicieron primero una broma

PIERS pero sin eso nunca estaríamos aquí, juntos

JAKE si, tienes razón, aun así se lo merecía por mi padre

PIERS vaya así que lo hiciste por tu padre también

JAKE si, además dijo mi madre que no lo odiara, si no fuera por umbrella y Chris, quizá se hubiera quedado con nosotros

PIERS tal vez, bueno vamos a la cama

JAKE vaya, que travieso eres

PIERS si lo soy

Envuelve sus brazos alrededor del cuello

JAKE te amo cachorrito

PIERS yo también mi mercenario

**Hacen el amor esa noche y ya con Piers en el pecho de Jake**

PIERS fue asombroso

JAKE si

PIERS te amo

**Jake lo besa y Piers le corresponde, al separarse sonríen, Jake le da a Piers un tierno beso en los labios y se duermen abrazados **

**FIN**

* * *

**MANU:Espero haberlo pasado bien, hubo cosas que no entendí muy bien y trate de acomodarlo a como entiendo, la de ladybug la subire la proxima semana **


End file.
